paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kailey II: The Adventure of Smoky
This is a fanon game for the NES *Rated E (Everyone) *Contains: Mild Fantasy violence *Release Date: April 21st Several years after the events of The Legend of Kailey the now-sixteen-year-old Smoky notices a strange mark on the back of his left hand, exactly like the crest of Adventure Bay. He seeks out Snowdrop who responds by taking Link to the North Castle, where a door has been magically sealed for generations. Snowdrop places the back of Smoky's left paw on the door, and it opens, revealing a sleeping maiden. Snowdrop tells Link that the maiden is Kailey (not the Kailey from the first game), the princess of Adventure Bay from long ago, and the origin of the "Legend of Kailey". Kailey's brother Rayne had tried to force her into telling their recently deceased father's secrets concerning the last of three sacred golden triangle treasures of his kingdom, known collectively as the Triforce. Princess Kailey refused to reveal its location, and the prince's wizard friend Delta, in anger, tried to strike her down with a spell. Kailey fell under a powerful sleeping spell, but Delta was unable to control the wildly arcing magic and was killed by it. Prince Rayne, filled with remorse and unable to reverse the spell, had his sister placed in the castle tower, in the hope that she would one day be awakened. He decreed that princesses born to the royal family from that point on would be named Kailey, in remembrance of this tragedy. Snowdrop says that the mark on Smoky's paw means that he is the hero chosen to awaken Kailey. She gives Smoky a chest containing six crystals and ancient writings that only a great future king of Adventure Bay can read. Smoky finds, although he's never seen the symbols before, that he can read it, and it indicates that each crystal needs to be placed in a different palace in Adventure Bay. This will open the way to the Great Palace, which contains the Triforce of Courage. This, combined with the other two parts, has the power to awaken the enchanted Kailey. Taking the crystals, Smoky sets out to restore them to their palaces. Meanwhile, the followers of Killer are seeking to kill Smoky; sprinkling his blood on Killer’s ashes would bring Killer back to life. Ultimately, Smoky restores the crystals to the six palaces, and with the crystals in place, the entrance to the Great Palace is opened. After venturing deep inside, Smoky is made to battle a shadowy doppelgänger of himself known as Dark Smoky. Smoky then claims the Triforce of Courage and returns to Kailey. The three triangles unite into the collective Triforce, and Smoky's wish awakens Kailey. The game ends as they (presumably) kiss under a falling curtain. *This game is based off of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. *Its the only Kailey gane to not have "The Legend of Kailey" in the title. *''Kailey II'' is one of the first games where NPCs walked around and seemingly had their own agendas, giving the world a life of its own rather than being a simple stage for the story to unfold. *The use of metered magic and spells has also carried over into other Kailey games. The Triforce of Courage makes its first appearance in The Adventure of Smoky and plays an important role in later Kailey games. Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Parody Category:Non-canon Category:Prequel Category:Fanon Video Games Category:SmokythePolicePup's Video Game